


Skin and Bones

by TwistedDuck



Series: I will not give up and I will not give in [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedDuck/pseuds/TwistedDuck
Summary: Beat the Devil story set in my AU world. Has spoilers for my in progress multi chapter. Wrote this months ago to cope with BtD horror.Title from Foo Fighters song





	Skin and Bones

So Gabe’s grace had failed. You knew where this chat was going to have to go as you followed the boys into the kitchen.

You sat next to Sam and slid your hand into his. 

You let Cas have his rant but when he tried to blame everyone for Lucifer being free you blew your top. 

“Don’t you fucking dare! Don’t you dare Castiel!” you screamed backing the angel into the cabinets. “I love you but how the fuck dare you put this on them, on Sam, when you set Lucifer free last time. How fucking dare you! Did Sam not pay enough already? He was tricked by your fucking family in the first place and paid for it. Has Dean not paid? No Castiel, you do not get to put this blame on anyone else.” You poked Cas in the chest to make your point. “You let him out and Crowley kept him out. So you do not put this on the boys, you hear me?” Your voice cracked as sadness and anger battled within you and tears slid down your face. “I won’t have it. Please, I love you but I won’t have it. Don’t…just don’t” 

You slumped, body spent from the adrenaline rush, and would have dropped to the floor if it wasn’t for Sam’s arms suddenly enveloping you. He turned you towards him and whispered “it’s okay shh it’s okay”

You tried to push away “No it’s not. When will people stop blaming you for everything? I can’t take it anymore. I just can’t. And don’t give me that you can look after yourself crap, coz you don’t look after yourself. You never do. I can’t lose you again. I won’t”

Sam manoeuvred you both into a seat and sat with his arms round you.

Cas gathered himself together. “I’m sorry Sam. (Y/N) is right. It is unfair for me to blame you and Dean. But it still stands that we must capture Lucifer for his grace. We should go tell Gabriel and Rowena of our plan” 

Everyone headed back into the library to find Gabe and Rowena scampering up from behind the bookshelf. The boys stood awkward but you couldn’t help yourself.

“Gabe and Rowena sitting in a tree. F. U. C. K. I….” but Dean had put his hand over your mouth 

“Dude, just no”

But Gabriel laughed “I like her”

………………………

Once the plan had been arranged, Gabe and Rowena went to get Lucifer, and you and Sam headed to your room.

You’d missed sharing a room with Sam. And by the way he behaved every time you were together in it, you knew he’d missed it too. This time was no different. 

The door had barely closed behind him before he threw you on the bed and was almost literally ripping off your clothes. 

“Fuck you’re sexy when you’re angry and defending my honour” he laughed as he yanked down your jeans. 

“Well someone has to”

He smashed his lips against yours with a bruising force, aggressively pushing his tongue in your mouth. Finally breaking free to pull your tops up over your head leaving your arms and legs constricted by your clothing. “Sam, I’m a bit stuck here”

“Good. You got away from me for over a year, not happening again” he growled. But he also quirked an eyebrow which was his way of asking if you were okay with the situation. You nodded and he relaxed further. 

You barely had chance to prepare before a finger was stuck roughly into you hitting straight on your g-spot. You tried to fold into the pleasure but his other arm came down across your chest keeping you flat on the bed. “No! That’s not fair Sam” you panted. But he just teased you further by rubbing his thumb on your clit making your body want to jackknife and your legs to spasmodically kick out. 

He pulled his finger out and licked it. “Is that all for me?” 

You nodded fervently and he smiled salaciously at you. “You taste delicious by the way”

He kissed you on the lips again before pulling your jeans fully off. He wrapped his arm around your middle and flipped you round onto your stomach before pulling you up on all fours and entering you in one quick fluid movement. 

He wrapped his hand in your hair gently pulling it out the way and angling your face so he could see you. He slapped your ass hard once before pulling you back into a seated position against him. 

Sam let go of your hair and wrapped one arm around you, keeping you tight against him whilst the other hand found it’s way back to your clitoris. All the while he kept up a steady rhythm inside you. 

Finally he whispered “are you ready?” You nodded and with one final thrust you came, followed swiftly by Sam. You loved how Sam believed in ‘ladies first’. 

Spent, sweaty and sexed into exhaustion, Sam helped pull your tops fully off before collapsing into a mess of sticky limbs. 

You laid there for a few minutes before laughing bitterly.

“What?”

“Nothing. Just, if I’d known you thinking I’d died would’ve broken the spell, I’d have OD’d or something in front of you over a year ago”

“I fail to see the funny side of watching you die” he sulked. 

“Point is I didn’t and I’d willingly pay the price of nearly dying to get back to you any day”

“Felt real. Was horrific enough after Eileen to lose you, my friend. Then all those memories came flooding back. All the emotions. And then the realisation of who you were to me and that I’d just lost you forever. It felt very fucking real to me”

“Yeah well it felt real to me too. And when I found out he was using me as bait to get you. I can’t even begin to describe the horror I felt. But what I’m trying to say is, I’d happily of suffered a hundred times more if I could have got back to you sooner. And nothing you say will change that. Sorry, not sorry”

Sam huffed his displeasure but pulled you closer. “How did I survive so long without you?”

“I nearly didn’t without you. I can’t do it again. I won’t do it again”

Whatever Sam was about to say was interrupted by Dean knocking on your door. “They’re on their way back. Clean up and get out here”

So you and Sam dived in the shower (fighting the urge to do more than shower) and were dried and dressed just after Gabe and Rowena returned.

Lucifer looked at you both and winked causing Sam to try and stand in front of you but you kept your place at his side and put you hand on his back as both support and protection.

“Well hello lovebirds. I’d heard you’d broken up. But here you are. Pity”

“And here you are on your knees at our mercy. Unfortunately for you, you’ve worn that pretty thin”

Rowena placed the bowl in front of Lucifer and Cas slashed his throat, allowing his grace to flow out. 

The portal flared open and you grabbed your stuff, following Sam through the rift and stumbling straight down a hill. Sam caught you before you could fall too far, helping you to your feet. 

“Gabe, you little tramp. I’m telling Rowena!” you laughed as he landed face first in Cas’ crotch. 

After several exchanged awkward glances, you started your trek through Apocalypse World. You and Sam arm in arm and against the world. 

You’d been walking a while when Dean smiled and said how much lighter Sam seemed.

“Mom and Jack are so close. I have this one back” he pulled you towards him and kissed your crown “and everything is finally in our grasp” 

He smiled at Dean and it was like sunshine. But as usual, life had other plans, and your shared moment of serenity was shattered by a nearby scream. 

You all shot off running, ignoring Gabe’s comment that it wasn’t your problem. You found the people being attacked and after a brief battle, the monster was slain. 

They introduced themselves as Floyd and Maggie and told you about the tunnel full of vampires which led to Mary and Jack’s camp. Originally the duo had been part of a large group but most of their friends had been wiped out when they tried to take the short cut. They claimed it could cut several hours off the journey. Anything to save the precious time you had, had to be considered. It was far from ideal but this wasn’t your first rodeo. Surely you, The Winchesters and a couple angels could easily manage a handful of vamps? 

You hung back whilst the brothers discussed whether to go through or around the vamp nest; it wasn’t your place to choose. You had briefly met Jack and Mary, so the only real bond you had with them was through Sam, Dean and Cas. You didn’t wish them ill. You truly wanted to save them too. But not if it meant risking your family. 

Sam and Dean finally came to an agreement that the tunnel really was the best choice, and your heart sank. You would rather have let the rift close and trap you all here than risk it. 

The mere idea was making your palms sweaty and your pulse and breathing to become more rapid. Muttering something about needing a private moment, you wandered around the corner a few feet away so that you were out of sight. Crouched down with your head between your knees, you were unsurprised to see Sam’s feet come into view. His hand landed on your back where it rubbed up and down a couple of times before stopping on the nape of your neck.

“What’s going on in there?” 

You lifted your head and looked up into concerned puppy eyes. 

“Honestly? I’m terrified something really bad is going to happen”

“You know I won’t let them hurt you (Y/N). I’d rather die first”

You laughed bitterly “That’s what I’m worried about”

“Okay, I promise, everything will be okay. Cross my heart and hope to” you raised a very pissed eyebrow at him “have pizza as a family soon”

You shrugged and took his hand as he helped you up. Hand in hand, you walked back to the others at the mouth of the tunnel. Sam went to let go so he could open the door but you pulled him to you, pushing up onto your tiptoes for one more kiss. 

Gabe cleared his throat and you broke apart. Sam wiped the traitorous tear from your cheek before anyone could see it, and whispered “I promise” one last time in your ear. You nodded and followed the others into the cave.

…………………….

The cave was a horror show. You hoped Floyd and Maggie hadn’t been close to their previous trekking party otherwise this would be brutal. 

Meeting little resistance you carried on into a circular cavern. A circular cavern that would haunt your dreams for the rest of your life. 

One moment, everything was quite except the scuffing of rocks being removed by angels, and the melodic drip, drip, drip of water. Then the next, you were swarmed by vamps. Everything became a blur of machete swinging and spraying blood. Until you heard Sam’s panicked cry for Dean. 

You turned just in time to see one of the vampires rip a junk of flesh from Sam’s throat and to see the fatal spray of arterial blood. Sam locked eyes with you for no more than a second but in that brief glimpse he told you he was sorry, he loved you and you had to fight on. He turned to Dean and whispered his name with his dying breath as his murderers dragged him away. 

Dean ran forward only to be stopped by Cas but you stood there numb. Gabriel continued to clear the tunnel but you stood there numb. Cas and Dean returned to the rock pile but you stood there numb. Maggie tried to talk to you but you stood there numb. The world whirled around you as the shock slowly defrosted.

Then suddenly you were running towards the tunnel as if the last few minutes had finally slammed into your consciousness and you realised that your world had just been slaughtered in front of you. You hadn’t got very far when Gabriel grabbed hold of you. 

You kicked and punched at him, screaming for Sam at the top of your lungs. “Let me go!” You pulled so hard against Gabe’s hold, you felt your arm pop out of its socket but it didn’t stop your thrashing around. 

“A little help here Cas?” Gabe shouted. 

A moment later, Cas’ fingers touched your forehead and you knew no more. 

………………………………………..

You woke up in your room, Sam lying next to you; the little spoon to your big spoon. His broad shoulders in front of you, stretching his tee shirt taut. You nestled your head between his shoulders and whispered “jinkies” just loud enough for him to hear. 

Sam laughed but it quickly turned more guttural as the bed around you became hot, wet and sticky. 

You bolted up and pulled Sam towards you. His throat had a gaping hole in it and you realised with horror that it was his blood that was pooling all over the bed. 

Sam looked at you imploringly. You put your hand on the wound and screamed for Dean but he didn’t come and the blood continued to pulse at an alarming rate out of Sam’s body.

Sam grew weaker but he managed to gasp the word “You”

You lent forward to hear him better but his strength suddenly returned along with his voice as he grabbed your shoulders and said, with a voice full of malice “you let me die”

Next thing you knew, you were gasping for breath on a bed in a strange cabin. You launched to your feet and ran towards the door. 

Dean and Mary were just outside, focused on something straight ahead as warning bells rang in the distance. You looked up in time to see a bloody but very much alive Sam walk into the camp. The relief on his face was quickly replaced by shame as Lucifer followed behind him. Well screw the devil, you took off running, jumping and wrapping yourself around him. You kissed him before pulling back and slapping him hard across the face. “You promised you’d be okay! You promised me!”

“And I am. I came back. For you. I’m okay, honestly, I am. Well apart from the bruised cheek”

“Suck it up Winchester” you grumbled as you dropped back to your feet

“Aw. See Sammy, what a lovely reunion” Lucifer gloated from the camp entrance. 

You released Sam and walked over to Lucifer. At barely above a whisper you said “you brought him back?” Lucifer nodded. “Don’t think this makes everything okay”

Lucifer nodded and retorted “and don’t think I won’t make him worm meat again at the snap of a finger if you stop me being with my son. Unless you can think of another way to sweeten the arrangement in my favour? We were so rudely interrupted last time.”

“Fuck off creep” you spat as you walked away. But Lucifer merely smiled. You both knew that you would degrade yourself in every possible way to protect Sam. 

You just hoped that it wouldn’t be necessary.


End file.
